


Cotton

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter is a quilt thief, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter has stolen the quilt. Draco isn't best pleased.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 15
Kudos: 86





	Cotton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> Word of the day _Cotton._ A textile fibre used for material and sewing.

“ _Potter_ ,” Draco hissed noisily, waking Harry from a wonderful dream. “Either you give up some of those blankets or I bloody _swear_ I’ll charm them to slide off your delectable physique. Consider yourself warned!”

Harry realised that the whole of their thick cotton quilt was indeed wrapped snugly around his body, leaving not an inch covering Draco. Guiltily, Harry quickly unravelled himself and covered his boyfriend. 

“Sorry love,” Harry murmured. “Didn’t mean to make you cold-”

Draco slid comfortably into Harry’s waiting arms. 

“I wasn’t,” Draco whispered into Harry’s heated skin. “I’d have used any excuse to get you close.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
